Net Prophets
|Image = |Caption = Doug and Carrie seriously discuss investing in stocks in "Net Prophets" in Season 2. |Season = 2 |Episode # = 12 |Episode(overall) = 37 |Airdate = December 13, 1999 |Production = 212 |IMDB = tt0765908 |Writer(s) = David Litt |Director = Rob Schiller |Guests = Jim Swift Pam Hayashida |previous = "Sparing Carrie" |next = "Party Favor" }} Four Play is the 12th episode of Season 2 of The King of Queens, also the 37th overall series episode. Written by David Litt, the episode, which was directed by Rob Schiller, originally aired on CBS-TV on December 13, 1999. Synopsis During Christmas time, Doug receives his Christmas bonus and Carrie eventually talks Doug into investing it in to net stocks. Summary The Christmas season is upon Doug and Carrie, as, after Doug receives a big $3000 Christmas bonus at work, they decide they should invest in stock, as Carrie mentions a lawyer at her job named Harry Sternin who invested in some stock called Shominy.com, and he had tripled his money in the last four days. When Doug shows apprehension in doing so, Carrie responds '"Who cares? The point is, the stock was at $2 on Monday, and now it's at 6!"'' After they decide to take the plunge and invest the money, the next day, when Carrie is looking in the business section of the newspaper, they find that the stock has doubled; everything looks great, but soon the stock goes down again, and Doug starts feeling bad again, but Carrie tries to encourage him to keep the stock, and that its value will soon rise again. When it slighty rises the next day, they, or namely, Doug, begins feel the joys and stresses of it. Not being able to take the possibility of losing their money, Carrie acquieses and sells the stock, only to find out, after the stock value rises again, that they could have made another 1,000 bucks, as they decide to invest the money again, but to hold onto it for a whole week; it really weighs on Doug as it rises and falls, as his stress is shown while he is on his job, driving, while in traffic! When they then invest in Chunky stock and it rises and falls, he blames Carrie, saying "Chunky cost us money!" Arthur, fed up with hearing the two quarrel about the stock investing, says to them "It's Christmas Eve, and all you two can do is argue about a couple of nickels and dimes! Let me tell you something. The best Christmas I ever had was with your mother in our first house, the one in Flatbush. We were broke, we had no heat, no hot water, and a leaky roof. But we loved it. You know why?" when Carrie asks "Because you had each other.", he responds "Because we had vodka!" Anyhow, in the end, Carrie and Doug decide to sell the stock for good and get out while they still ahead, as they have the Christmas bonus money, and a little profit from their investing. Meanwhile, Arthur, after looking across the street at the Rinali's house, decorations , in his jealous attemt to try "to keep up with the Joneses". he sees that wants to decorate the house with more Christmas items. Did You Know? Trivia *'Note:' Patton Oswalt, Larry Romano and Victor Williams are all credited but do not appear in the episode. *The imaginary stock, Shominy, has the same name as the imaginary game that Doug invents (he only gets as far as coming up with a name for the game) in another episode. Goofs ;Continuity Arthur tells Doug and Carrie to come in and have shots of vodka. He goes into the house and does not close the door but in the next shot we hear a door close. ;Factual errors #Doug and Carie decide to increase their investment, saying they could take a cash advance on their credit cards and get f.f. miles too. Banks don't award miles on cash advances. #When the outside of the house is shown in the daytime, you can see that the tree still has it's leaves. That wouldn't be true in December in Queens. Soundtracks ;Soundtrack Credits *''I Will Survive'' (uncredited) Written by Freddie Perren and Dino Fekaris Sung by Kevin James Baby All My Life I Will Be Driving Home to You'' (theme song) *''Written by Josh Goldsmith, Cathy Yuspa, Jonathan Wolff, and Scott Clausen Performed by Billy Vera and The Beaters Scene excerpts ;Quotes ---- *'Arthur:' to Doug and Carrie argue about an Internet stock they invested in, which went bad and caused them to lose money It's Christmas Eve and all you two can do is argue about a couple of nickels and dimes? Let me tell you something: the best Christmas I ever had was with your mother in our first house - the one in Flatbush. We were broke. We had no heat, no hot water, and a leaky roof... But we loved it! And you know why? *'Carrie:' sheepishly Because you had each other... *'Arthur:' Because we had VODKA! So now come in and let's have some shots! ---- Cast Main/Recurring aast *Kevin James as Doug Heffernan *Leah Remini as Carrie Heffernan *Jerry Stiller as Arthur Spooner *Patton Oswalt as Spence Olchin (credited only) *Victor Williams as Deacon Palmer (credited only) *Larry Romano as Richie Iannucci (credited only) More external links * Guest starring *Jim Swift as Car wash owner *Pam Hayashida as News Anchor (uncredited) Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes